One Thousand Words of Wisdom
by Sithstrukk
Summary: A series of poems about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's relationship as Master and Padawan. I'll keep writing them until I reach one thousand words. Nonslash, various POVs. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Gift

Such a stone

Would be thought

Of little value.

Not a possession-

No monetary worth.

But those who knew

What I do

Know that I

Believe in its resource.

A channel to the force

In a mere pebble;

Now a gift from I to you.

I can see it in your eyes,

You're already disappointed

As a boy barely turned thirteen.

It's just a rock

That's warm in your hand

But it's a gift from you to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet

**Subject: Qui-Gon has to say no to something Obi-Wan is tempted by. Easy enough. And remember, **_**nonslash.**_

Sweet like

Rain drops of sugar

On a victory parade.

Sweet like

Bright Blues

And bright smells

On a warm summer day.

Sweet like

You can't imagine

It's so hard to resist

But you know you can't have

What is soft and sun-kissed.

Don't think I will consent;

For these spoils,

We live without.

The luxury of sweetness

And the smile on your lips,

But you'll soon learn to live without

For a cause far more flawless.

Dappled with perfection

As it spreads across your tongue.

As we breeze right by the candy store

And you wish you had some.


	3. Chapter 3: Masked

Masked

Mounting, growing, until it's

Scaling the walls of the mind

Like fiery insects on the move

Crashing in and

Arresting emotions without a warrant,

You tell me what I can't have.

You are the Master

I am willingly resigned to be your Padawan.

But the one peeve,

The one thing I dislike,

Is the way you don a mask.

That Jedi-like, blank look

Pleasant and unoccupied

The one that I loathe-

But if I show loathing, you catch it-

So I'll show you I don't mind it.

After all,

It's so familiar

And it helps me maintain my peace at times.

But that mask you wear

Makes it hard for me to know you.

Suppose I had a mask.

Would you know me?


	4. Chapter 4: Sour

**Sour**

Sour

With that nauseating,

Rolling,

Repugnant

Wax of skin

You're just learning

Feeling like

You're tasting death,

Padawan,

The liquid rolling

In rivets

Down the edges

Of your lips

Burning cuts

Licking at scratches

Scenting fingers

Blinding eyes...

You'll learn in time

Of spaceport food

Didn't you know

That was sour fruit?


	5. Chapter 5: Celebration

**Celebration**

The celebration of the peace

The jubilance we love to keep

I don't like these holidays

Did you know that?

I don't like these days

That keep coming back.

Ceremonies serve our spiritual being

But parades hold so much inside meaning

Celebrating the end of war

So at the end,

Who are those that mourn?

It shouldn't have to come to this

Though we love the spirit that we're in

Uncalled for; a waste of time

For what about those left behind?

They don't cater to the Force

But rather to those too self absorbed

Watch then sound the horn or carry the banner

But I don't carry on in this manner.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Summary: Qui-Gon has a dream from Xanatos's eyes during his time with Obi-Wan. Helps highlight all the doubts he had at that time.**

**Nightmare**

Indulged to the heart's content  
by the estranged gurgle  
of a toxic pool-  
Every nerve on fire,  
but every grain of  
everything else  
Was a lie.


	7. Chapter 7: Making Plans

**Making Plans**

You are intoxicated by the hazy summer vision.

Dense trees of green,

Parched grass of brown.

Like that, you're so immersed

In what's around you,

and share your thoughts with no one.

I've watched you form plans

Offhandedly,

As I stand by

Quietly and watching; thinking on my own.

My idea has flaws,

Which you shortly point out

And I discover

What you thought all along

And we go through with it

because you're usually right.

Correction doesn't bother me

Except when it does.

It bothers me

When making plans.

Every Knight does it

Will I ever learn?

A mission success

Depends on it.


	8. Chapter 8: Didi Oddo

**Didi Oddo**

Walking in that

Dingy bar; a friend

On the other side-

But still, why do we go here?

Another one of those pathetic people

That will get us expelled

With his crazy plans.

A schmoozing gambler

Who takes advantage

You still can't hear how foolish he sounds;

Compassion is your strength

Lucky for you.

But around Didi Oddo,

What's a Jedi to do?


	9. Chapter 9: Bruck's View

**Bruck's View**

Where is the  
Man who is notorious for  
Being a maverick,  
An outsider  
Who doesn't bide by the rules?  
How is it he's  
Picked Oafy-Wan  
Out of every  
Single Padawan:  
Supposedly thrown together  
And meant to separate.  
How is it I have no Master  
When Oafy-Wan has the best?  
Perhaps the rumors  
Are false.  
His reputation  
Is a lie.


	10. Chapter 10: Chooses

**Chooses**

The Man  
won't choose  
unless a Padawan  
chooses for him.


	11. Chapter 11: Solace

**Summary: Obi-Wan is injured. Qui-Gon's not much help. Came out of the blue.**

**Solace**

Not much solace

But you're injured,

Dear one,

Just a pale figure

On a flat bed

And I'm sorry...

(again)

For making this

This way.

I was a Jedi alone,

Who wandered, floated, off to the sky

When life took a turn

It was a solution,

of other clouds,

All lost, just like me.

But it made me realize,

And I returned.


	12. Chapter 12: Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Can you forgive me,

Master,

I ate your

Chocolate.

I know Tahl gave it

To you; can

You forgive me?

I'm sorry

It was divine

So sweet

And very rich.


	13. Chapter 13: Siri

**Siri**

You were once the Padawan

Who had a friend

Who knew your enemy.

You know what it's like

To be around someone you can't get along with.

Before you were a friend to all,

You had rivals.

Can you teach me...

...How to get along with Siri?


	14. Chapter 14: Worst and Well

**Worst and Well**

They said to prepare for the worst.

You said to prepare for the worst.

I did prepare for the worst.

But Xanatos took it farther

Then the worst I ever dreamed.

And I've still got to move on;

They said to train Kenobi well.

You said to train Kenobi well.

I _will_ train Kenobi well.

**Well, I reached 1,000 words. Thanks to all who read and thanks to RoMythe for her lovely reviews. This was a fun little poem collection; I think I'll do another one sometime soon!**


End file.
